To solve stand-by power consumption on the electrical appliances, many product designers design a time switch circuit on the electrical appliances. When the time switch is connected in the circuit, the electrical appliances can judge power on or off according to the setting time, so that the stand-by state can be stopped in time and power consumption can be saved.
In industry practice, time switch is generally supplied to manufacturers of electrical appliances as finished switch, and the manufacturers design corresponding circuit module and installation structure on electrical goods to match with the appearance of time switch. Currently, there are two types of time switch at home and abroad, one is permanent magnet type in a way of suction, its product structure determines defects of unstable performance, poor hand feeling in opening and closing button during using; the other is spring-type rocker switch, which has good hand feeling due to optimization of inner springback structure, and this time switch is frequently used in China. Traditional time switch described hereinafter is spring-type rocker switch.
The structure of traditional time switch comprises a cuboid-shaped switch body, a circuit board and touch points are arranged inside the switch body, a ship-shaped button is arranged in front of the switch body, rotating shaft holes are arranged on both sides of the ship-shaped button, the touch points are aligned to two ends of the ship-shaped knob. It is necessary that the rotating shaft is inserted into the rotating shaft holes because pulling action of both ends of the ship-shaped button needs to be realized. However, for traditional time switch, structure designs such as rotating shaft, are solved by manufacturers of electrical appliances, that is, a switch mounting bracket for embedding switch body is designed on panel of electrical appliances, and a rotating shaft is arranged on the mounting bracket. In this way, the manufacturing and assembling of the complete set of time switch meet trouble, many structures of electrical appliances' panel are interfered with each other and are not easy to open the mold; accessories are scattered, the assembly of time switch is unstable; because products are designed independently by both sides, it cannot be well matched in actual assembling; ship-shaped button is single and replacement is difficult.